Non explicite
by Pink.Awa
Summary: Un court recueil de drabbles où, jusqu'à la St Valentin, seront postés des scènes mettant en scène des sous entendus de couples. [centré sur Ino] [11: Tayuya x Ino]
1. Deidara x Ino: Etau froid

**Titre :** Etau froid

**Sous-entendus :** Deidara x Ino

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Kishimoto-Sama, bien que celui-ci est piqué l'expression « L'art est explosion » à Okamoto Taro.

Il le répétait sans relâche à son équipier, concluant toujours sur de grands débats : l'art est explosion. Oui. Et cette fille était un délice ambulant pour les yeux avides de perfection. Une statue à qui on aurait insufflée la vie lorsque la perfection avait été atteinte. Alors, c'était naturel que le blond l'est fait explosé, si c'était un chef d'œuvre. Parce que l'art est explosion.

Il avait appris que la belle, maintenant morte, portait le nom d'Ino. Mais cet étau froid qui lui broyait le cœur depuis que cette merveille n'était plus, il ne savait pas quel nom lui donner.


	2. Naruto x Ino: Ta citation préférée

**Titre :** Ta citation préférée

**Sous-entendus :** Naruto x Ino

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Kishimoto-Sama. La citation est de Hubert Koundé.

Depuis la désertion de l'Uchiwa, on voyait parfois Naruto partir en mission avec Shikamaru et Ino, comme ce matin-là, l'air rêveur.

Dans la nuit Ino se réveilla, prête à relayer le blond dans son tour de garde. Elle s'assit sur le morceau de bois, à ses côtés, réchauffant ses mains devant le feu qui dansait dans la nuit.

- Dit Ino-chan, c'est quoi ton proverbe préféré ?

- Je sais pas moi, pourquoi ?

- Moi j'aime bien « qui se ressemble s'assemble »

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, son regard azuré avait déjà quitté les étoiles et il s'en allait se coucher, la laissant perplexe.


	3. Neji x Tenten x Ino: Verre de lait

**Titre :** Verre de lait

**Sous-entendus :** Neji x Ino : Neji x Tenten

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Kishimoto-Sama.

Elle noyait sa peine dans un verre de lait. Mieux valait du lait que du saké, non ? Et puis, le lait lui rappelait plus pourquoi elle souffrait. Ses beaux yeux blancs laiteux. Un sourire névrosé vient fleurir sur ses lèvres pâles. Il était beau. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre. Ses jolis yeux ne pétillaient pas d'amour quand il l'a regardé. Mais quand ils croisaient ceux de Tenten, c'était une autre histoire. La jeune blonde finit le reste du verre d'une traite. Le lait l'aidait à dormir. Dormir l'aidait à oublier. Oublier ses beaux yeux blancs qui l'espionner.


	4. Gaara x Ino: Ailes perdues

**Titre :** Ailes perdues

**Sous-entendus :** Gaara x Ino

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Kishimoto-Sama.

Le roux caressa le visage endormi et paisible de la jeune fille lovée contre lui. Il ne lui manquait que ses ailes blanches pour ressembler à un ange. Derrière son énergie, ses cris et son impulsivité, il avait vu cette délicieuse jeune fille. Son corps fragile, encore en pleine croissance, son visage fin, ses sourires étincelants et ses yeux turquoise pétillants. Ses grands yeux turquoise, envoûtants et inoubliables, maintenant clos. A jamais. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir bien fait. Dans la rosée de l'automne, dans ses bras, sous ses yeux humides, le démon avait redonné à un ange ses ailes.


	5. Sasuke x Ino: Faux espoirs

**Titre :** Faux espoirs.

**Sous-entendus :** Sasuke x Ino

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Kishimoto-Sama.

Assise à même le sol, Ino attendait. La nuit commençait à tomber, la brise du soir se rafraîchissait. Mais elle continuait d'attendre. Comme elle le faisait depuis maintenant deux jours. Elle l'attendait, avec de faux espoirs. Elle savait qu'il partirait bientôt. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans les jours prochains. Ca se voyait dans son regard.

Ce soir, il était enfin passé devant elle, l'ignorant superbement.

- Hey, Sasuke. Même si je te demandais de rester pour moi, tu partirais, non ?

Il ne s'arrêta que quelques pas plus loin.

- Oui. Mais, si je pars, c'est pour toi.

- Tu m'oublieras alors ?

- J'espère.


	6. Choji x Ino: Indigestion

**Titre :** Indigestion

**Sous-entendus :** Choji x Ino

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Kishimoto-Sama.

Indigestion. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de manger comme quatre, ça lui arrivait rarement. Mais là, il en faisait une, il était cloué au lit, point, à la ligne. Enfin, ça pourrait s'arrêter là, sauf que Tsunade-sama lui avait laissé avoir une 'infirmière à domicile'. Le village était paisible, elle pouvait lui accorder cette liberté.

Choji attendait gentiment dans son lit donc, espérant donc voir ses pétillants yeux bleus, ses gestes doux et apaisants, sa présence bienfaisante. Mais quand il aperçut cette chevelure rose se secouer trop rapidement, il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher au-dessus de la bassine.


	7. Kankuro x Ino: Tendre la main

**Titre :** Tendre la main

**Sous-entendus :** Kankuro x Ino

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Kishimoto-Sama.

En pourchassant cet amour futile, elle n'avait faisait qu'exprimer un profond désir d'amour, de protection, de tendresse. De magie même. Elle avait passé une grande partie de sa jeunesse à courir après un prince trop peu charmant. Maintenant, c'était fini, le mal était fait, cette course après des rêves trop idylliques lui avait fait raté un détail. Un détail important, qu'elle n'avait remarqué qu'après l'examen chûnin. Trop tard. Ce qu'elle désirait tant, elle l'avait à portée de main. Mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle devrait la tendre, cette main. Suna, et donc Kankuro, ce n'était pas vraiment la porte d'à côté…


	8. Kiba x Ino: Eau rafraîchissante

**Titre :** L'eau rafraîchissante

**Sous-entendus :** Kiba x Ino

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Kishimoto-Sama.

Son pied se posa sur le fond sableux. Elle s'éloigna du bord. Sa jupe prit rapidement l'eau. L'eau claire du ruisseau la rafraîchissait par cette canicule. Son haut fut bientôt lourd d'eau : elle s'était allongée au milieu du cours d'eau. Ses longs cheveux, qu'elle avait détachés, suivaient le faible courant. Le Soleil tapait fort, elle ferma les yeux. Elle vida ses poumons et se laissa couler. L'eau lui faisait un bien fou.

Des doigts fins vinrent caressaient sa longue chevelure. Etonnée, la blonde laissa s'échapper quelques bulles. Ses yeux bleus comme l'eau qui les entourée croisèrent ces mystérieuses pupilles fendues.


	9. Shino x Ino: Pitoyable

**Titre :** Pitoyable

**Sous-entendus :** Shino x Ino

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Kishimoto-Sama.

Depuis son pupitre à l'académie, Shino regardait la jolie blonde. Encore en train de se disputer avec Sakura, piaillant sans relâche ses « Sasuke-kuuun » trop stridents. Elle n'était plus la Ino qu'il regardait dans le parc municipal. Mais la gamine était restée attachante, bien que malgré le temps qui passait, elle ne paraissait pas avoir mûri. S'encombrer d'un amour sans avenir, ne plus voir que çà et briser aller jusqu'à briser une amitié pour ça. Vraiment pitoyable.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle, caché derrière ses lunettes noires, son regard retombait indéniablement sur la jolie blonde du premier rang.


	10. Sai x Ino: Modèle

**Titre :** Modèle

**Sous-entendus :** Sai x Ino

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Kishimoto-Sama

Pour lui, elle restait figée durant des heures. Mais durant des heures, malgré son inactivité, elle continuait de lui un sourire, avec toute sa joie et sa candeur habituelle. Durant des heures, elles restaient assise sur le paquet, suivant son regard qui glissait du vase, à elle, pour finir vers sa feuille. Durant des heures, elle attendait qu'il finisse.

- Je crois que j'ai capté enfin la beauté qui l'entoure.

Ino fixa Sai. Il en parla bizarrement, de son dessin du vase. Et puis, il avait été long… Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle avait pu être le modèle de cet artiste.


	11. Tayuya x Ino: Cauchemars

**Titre :** Cauchemars

**Sous-entendus :** Tayuya x Ino

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Kishimoto-Sama.

Les nuits de tous sont parfois hantées de visions d'épouvantes, des fruits de notre imagination trop marquées des horreurs de ce monde. Ces cauchemars trop réalistes qui nous traversent, nous empoignent et nous traînent jusque devant nos peurs les plus enfouies. Des images qui nous tourmentent jusqu'à ce que nos sentiments explosent et nous empêche de dormir. Et quand on est une kunoichi, le sommeil est primordial.

Mais maintenant, Ino ne craignait plus les cauchemars. Elle les attendait à rêves ouverts même… Parce qu'elle savait que quand ses nuits s'agitaient, elle venait et le son de sa flûte la bercer.

* * *

Voilà, un petit yuri pour boucler mon recueil. J'avais envie d'une chose que j'aime pour le finir, une chose qui changer du reste. J'avais vu les gros thèmes dans les autres drabbles alors pour changer, il me restait qu'à faire un yuri. Un grand merci beaucoup fort à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (Inurame, Temi-chou, wa-tsukimi et Ayura-chan), à ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris et/ou dans les alertes ou alors qui y sont tout simplement resté fidèles. Ce recueil a été assez bizarre a écrit, vu que je suis resté sérieuse tout le long de celui-ci (oui bon, Choji et son indigestion… bien besoin de détendre un peu mes lecteurs après ce triste Gaara x Ino)

Et bien, l'essentiel : Bonne St Valentin à tout les couples. Et si vous n'êtes pas en couple, j'accepte de vous intégrer à mon couple. Attention quand même, je ne désire pas plus de trois 'lesbiennes pour moi' pour vider une pot de glace chacune devant les 40 premières saisons des Feux de l'Amour.

N'empêche, je me suis attachée à mes fidèles revieweuses... Et si ça a été réciproque (ou qu'elles veulent juste un petit one-shot), mon adresses est planqué je sais plus où sur mon profil


End file.
